Adventure
by TheyCallMePotataSalad
Summary: When Link's from different time periods are mysteriously guided together, they team up to solve puzzles and temples, and to fight a power far greater than any they've ever faced before. (OoT, TP, WW, and SS Link's)
1. Chapter 1

**_WW_**

"This is an abomination!" Link bellowed at the innocent man, "If it wasn't for me, you'd-" Tetra grabbed the fibbing boy and led him away. The man stood, his eyes fixed wide, staring at the blonde boy who just had burst for no reason.

"Link, you can't just yell at people like that. He just asked you to move because you were in his way." Tetra calmly soothed the boy, but the blonde kept fidgeting, his eye twitching slightly.

"All I've done for these people..." Link muttered angrily as he paced, Tetra unable to make out the boy's garble.

"Link, what has gotten into you?"

"ADVENTURE! I need adventure, there's nothing to do but sail, eat, sleep, sail, eat, sleep, sail, eat, sleep!" Tetra stared at the blonde boy in disbelief. Sure, Link had always been on the edgy side, always mad or upset about something, but she'd never seen him this worked up about something. The blonde was almost crazy.

"Here, let's get some rest for the night, that'd be good for you." Tetra pulled Link toward the inn on Windfall Island, the blonde complying to her demand.

"Of course, that's exactly what I need, sleep." Link said sarcastically.

Link woke that night, a soft, faint voice whispering in his ear. He sat up in bed, rubbing his eyes but not seeing anything. The inn room was dark, and now that he thought about it, somewhat eerie.

"Hello?" He spoke softly, his voice breaking the dead silence.

"_Follow, come," _A whispered voice come out of the air in front of him, and Link recoiled, grabbing for his sword beside his bed. He waved it in the air in front of him frantically. "_don't be foolish, come, I will not harm you."_

Link regained himself, and stood, sword in hand.

"I can't see you, how am I to follow?" The blonde said a bit smug, looking into the darkness that surrounded him. Suddenly, a face appeared in the darkness. It was that of a woman, her face breath taking. She had blonde hair that looped around her head in a braid, and vibrant violet eyes that shone clearly in the darkness. Her complexion looked pale, and the more Link looked at her, she looked...clear, as if she were see through.

"_Follow," _She demanded in her hushed voice. Link complied, following the woman as she gracefully led him out of the inn. Windfall was peaceful at night, the wind blowing gently off the Great Sea, the night sky clear and starry, Link liked this time of day, and preferred to go sailing at this hour of the night. But ever since Tetra had come along, things had changed and he never got to go out anymore with himself.

The woman led him to the shore, where the waves climbed their way up the sand. Link stopped in the sand, and watched the woman walk out into the water. He was hesitant, especially when she turned, facing him, and was engulfed in a beam of light that seemed to come from the sea floor. He jumped, shocked by what had just happened, and rushed out to where she had been. He swam a little further, finally reaching the spot where she had been, and was engulfed in light.

* * *

**_SS_**

Link dazed in the sun, the heat engulfing him. Birds chirped around him, relaxing him along with the sound of the wind blowing the flowers and grass nearby. What did not relax him, however, was the call of his name in that high pitched voice- Zelda's voice.

Link bolted upright, his eyes snapping open as he took off, away from the voice. Link liked Zelda (he did put all at risk with his life to save her, and all) but after the fall of Demise and the rise of the Surface, she started giving Link the _look_, sitting closer to him, saying weird things-Link felt uncomfortable with the whole thing. He'd been trying to ignore her, for he feared if he told her, she would never let it down-and he'd feel awful.

He ran into Faron Woods, the sound of her voice getting fainter the deeper he went. He sighed with relief as he rested himself on a giant mushroom.

"Hey, Link." A deep voice startled him, causing him to jump around, his sword in his hand. _Oh, no,_ Link thought to himself as he saw the freckled face before his. IT was Pipit. Besides Zelda acting weird, Pipit had also started acting strange recently, brushing up against Link and over obsessively talking to the blonde. Link did not feel comfortable with that at _all._

"Hey, Pipit." Link said meekly, sheathing his sword. The brunette smiled, his white teeth beaming at the blonde, causing Link to feel nauseous.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to Floria Lake with me." Link felt his stomach turn as Pipit inched closer to him, and Link didn't say a word as he turned and bolted, not knowing what else to do.

Link ran until his legs ached, stopping he rested against the hollow of a tree trunk.

His chest heaved as he sat there, his mind wondering and confused. Lately, it was a constant game of running from people. His closest friend was changing, and wanted something Link didn't want just yet. His other friend, Pipit, just seemed to be going down a path Link had to intentions of hiking. He had no one and no where to go.

He felt a pang in his chest as this realization hit him, and he sat there, his chest heaving as his eyes were barely open, wishing things weren't as they were.

"_Come," _A faint voice came, causing Link to sit up straight. He drew his sword upon seeing nothing around him that could make the noise. _Please don't be Pipit or Zelda playing a trick on me,_ Link thought.

A woman appeared suddenly, out of nowhere, feet away from Link. Link studied her, his head tilted slightly. She was beautiful, her blonde hair braided around her head, her violet eyes looking at him solemnly. She was pale, almost transparent. The more Link studied her, the more she looked like she was disappearing.

_"Please, follow. I need you," _Link took a step forward, and the woman turned slowly and began walking. Link followed her for sometime, his suspicion growing the longer he was behind her.

They came to a small sunlit grove, a place Link had never visited. The woman continued to walk to the center, to where she stopped and looked at Link once more. Link nearly jumped out of his skin when she was engulfed in light. He looked around the grove of trees, as if hoping to see her somewhere. Hesitantly, he took small steps to the center of the grove, his head tilted as he studied the space the woman once occupied. Link didn't have time to think before he was engulfed in light.

* * *

_**OoT**_

Link smiled at the young girl before him, causing her to giggle. He twirled her blonde hair with his index finger, bringing his face closer to hers. To be honest, and not much that Link cared, he had never met this girl before. Not that he knew any of the girls he went off with. Most girls that saw Link giggled and gawked, his features being quite sharp and charming, his dashing bright cerulean eyes made girls blush when he looked their way, his gold hair made him different from any man the women of Hyrule had ever seen.

He tried to spend time with Zelda, but, she was just always busy- she _was _the princess after all. Since Hyrule was rid of the danger he defeated all those years ago, there was not much for him to do. He spent his days lollygagging around Hyrule, usually in the castle town with various girls. Most of the time he enjoyed his time, but when it got dark and he'd make his way back to Kakariko Village (he no longer lived in the forest for he felt misplaced among the Kokiri, seeing as how he was now an adult and no longer a kid), he felt the loneliness that was there, that no random girl could place.

He was glad the darkness that once blanketed Hyrule was gone, yes, but now, what did he have? What was his purpose?

The girl giggled as Link winked at her, his face inching ever so closer to hers, his lips locking in on hers as he zoomed in for a kiss. A sudden holler from down the alley jerked Link's head up, seeing a man marching his way. The man looked furious to say the least, his face flushed as he clenched his fists.

"Oh dear," the girl Link had pressed up against the wall exclaimed. Link snapped his head to the girl, his eyes squinting.

"You know him?" Link questioned, to which the girl nodded.

"Yeah, that's my boyfriend." The response was nonchalant, and Link didn't stick around to say anything else. He bolted from the wall, running down the alley with a smile on his face. Sure, he could have took that guy easily in a fight, but it wasn't something he wanted to get himself into. He entered Castle Town and headed for the Temple of Time.

The court yard was quiet as usual, the peacefulness of it relaxing him and causing him to slow to a walk. He made his way to the Temple, the only place he liked to go and be alone.

His boots echoed off the tile as he entered the place, the sunlight reflecting off the tile making him squint, but flushing him instantly with a feeling that started at his toes and spread through his body like wildfire. He wasn't sure why, but this place always held a certain feeling for him. He made his way to the Gate of Time, which was sealed shut, the Master Sword laying in its slumber behind it.

He was flooded with nostalgic as memories of traveling to the Forest Temple, the Fire and Water Temple and so on flashed in his mind. He rested his hand on the stone door, his heart aching as feelings of old times passed. Old friends, especially Navi-that damned fairy he thought he'd never miss-now misses her so much he almost aches. He sighed, resting his head next to his hand on the old door.

He heard something, and turned on his heels, seeing a woman standing behind him, on the pedestal of light. He didn't have time to say anything as she disappeared into a beam of light. Link bolted from where he stood, and ran to where the woman was. Suddenly, he too as well, was engulfed in light.

* * *

_**TP**_

Link sat at the bar, the tankard in his hands. He was defiantly not enjoying himself. Everyone was dancing and singing and laughing around him, but he sat, drink in hand, eyes fixed forward, a scornful look on his face.

"C'mon boy, celebrate. It's not like you've got anything else to do this night." Telma said, winking at him. Link just smiled crookedly, a half smile that didn't have any effort put in it. Telma took the hint and moved forward, taking people's order.

Link had come to visit her, or so he told himself as he left the quiet of Ordon. He'd suffered a great deal since Midna left, and destroyed the Mirror of Twilight. He'd mope around, not speaking much to anyone.

He sighed, and stood from the bar, and saying his goodbyes to Telma, he left. He left Castle Town as he made his way across the bridge into Hyrule Field. It was dark, the moon shining brightly down on him as he whistled for Epona. He was climbing on his horse when he heard a woman's voice, and upon turning around, he saw a woman standing there, motioning for him to follow.

Link complied easily, figuring the woman needed help with something. He froze, terrified when she suddenly burst into light and disappeared. He ran forward, and was taken away by a beam of light.


	2. Chapter 2

_**For now, the Link I refer to will be from the title in bold (it will be like this until they get different names) for instance, I have OoT for the heading, so when I say Link it will be Link from that game!**_

* * *

_**OoT**_

"We all can't have the same name!" The small, fidgeting boy yelled, looking at the taller men before him. Link looked around at the men before him, along with the rowdy boy, and scratched his head. They all seemed to have something in common. They looked alike, _a lot alike_; the same blonde hair (although the two grown men that stood off to the side had much darker blonde hair), the same cerulean blue eyes, the same long pointed ears, and the same green outfits. Something was definitely amiss.

_"I have brought you here for a sole purpose," _Link heard that familiar faint whisper of the woman who had disappeared in the Temple of Time. He turned suddenly on his heels, to find her standing there before them all, her being looking more faint than he remembered. _"I am Queen Aurora, I need your help, you see, this is my kingdom, Noviella , or it was, at one point, my kingdom. A dark evil has come to this land, has taken my body and soul prisoner, and I was reduced to what you see before you. I need you, Heroes chosen by the Gods, to help me free this land of this evil. Across my kingdom are the temples in which the secret to repeal this evil have been scattered, awaiting the arrival of the Chosen Ones to awaken it. Please, you must help me. But I warn you, this is unlike any evil you have faced before."_

As the woman spoke, Link's head began to spin with the new information. Of course, he couldn't help but feel the new tingle of excitement that ran up his spine and sent a cold shiver over his body.

"What exactly is going on here? We all have the same name, and look at us! We're all practically the same person!" The boy exclaimed, one of his eyes twitching.

_"I have called upon you all, the four of you are the same blood line, the same hero reincarnation by the Gods to save the land from evil over and over." _Link now looked at the men and boy with a weird prickling feeling in the bottom of his stomach._ No wonder we all look the same,_ Link thought. What troubles had they to endure? Does that mean he hadn't defeated Hyrule from all it's evil? He felt perturbed that he didn't defeat the evil from Hyrule permanently; in a way he felt he let Hyrule down. He looked at the men before him, and saw the same look on their faces, no doubt they were feeling the same.

"Where are said temples?" The grim, dark blonde man asked suddenly.

_"East of here, you will find the first temple across the marshes and deep in the Dark Hills. Please, I am losing time, and so is Noviella."_ Link watched as the woman disappeared, and once was silent again.

* * *

**_TP_**

"That's lovely. But I feel this trip will be hard with us all being named Link." The small boy asked, his voice sarcastic. Link looked at the boy in concern, thinking that there wasn't any way that was him in a different life. The boy would do this thing with his eye, making it twitch. Frankly it made Link nervous and he didn't know why.

"What do you propose?" Link said, looking at the boy distastefully. "Change our names?"

"That seems logical." The small boy replied, his voice still holding that sarcastic tone. Link stepped closer to him, his dark blue eyes daring.

"You want us to change our names suddenly and just go with it?"

"You're considering we don't change our names-the four of us being Link-and continue onward? Let me play this out for you," The boy put his hands out in front of him, setting up the scene in front of Link. "we're in battle. And a monster comes over Link-whichever one of you you'd prefer- and I yell, 'look at Link!' and all of you duck or get out of the way, and upon the wrong Link doing this, he gets snatched by a monster or killed because he's either running or ducking," the boy dropped his hands to his sides, "we need different names." He concluded.

"Okay, fine," Link said, pointing to the dark blonde, who stood aimlessly to the side, his mouth slightly open as he stared at something in the distant. "what is your name?" The dark haired man stared blankly at Link, his face emotionless.

"Link." The man stated simply, and Link shook his head.

"No, your nickname." The man stood for a while, staring straight at Link.

"Cloud," the man paused, and then smiled at the name that he was proud of. "because I'm from the sky." Link turned and looked to the blonde man, the man's blue eyes bright and alive.

"I think I like the name Oc." The man looked content with the nickname he gave himself. Link turned to the boy standing there, the blonde had his arms crossed in front of him.

"I'd like to be called Waker." Link nodded to himself and stood straight, his shoulders broad.

"And I'm Twili." Twili was about to say more, but the fidgeting boy stepped forward, drawing in their attention.

"Well, you heard the woman! They're losing time, we need to head East. C'mon let's get moving." Twili looked at Waker, an eccentric look placed upon his face, as the little boy marched forward. How was this him in another life? The little guy was so on edge, his eye seeming to always twitch. Twili sighed as he and the other two men followed pursuit behind Waker.

As the four headed East, Twili noticed how Noviella was much like Hyrule, a vibrant turquoise sky over endless green plains. Oc noticed it too, his eyes trailing along the mountains that stretched out on the horizon in the distance. It was late summer, the sun hanging in the sky like a heat lamp, engulfing the men in it's warmth. They trudged on in the unfamiliar land.

* * *

The marshes were anything but pleasant. The rolling green hills gave away, the once vibrant sky now darkened, as if a storm was approaching. There was something unfathomable that lurked in the dark marshes, something that made the four men wary.

"This just feels spooky." Cloud said, his voice hushed.

"Ah come on you lollygaggers," Waker bellowed, pushing past Twili and marching further into the tall grasses of the marsh. "you heard the lady, we are the Chosen Heroes by the Gods, we shouldn't get 'spooked'." With that being stated, Waker marched forward into the tall grasses of the marsh.

Oc lost sight of the small boy, the grasses swallowing him up. The three men followed pursuit, anxious to find what lay ahead.

They were only meters into the marsh when a blood curdling yell pierced the air, causing the three men to freeze, eyes locked on each other. They all seemed to be asking the same questions; where was Waker? Did that noise originate from him? The three men bolted from where they stood, heading in the direction of the yell.

Suddenly and quietly, Oc was knocked down by a green blur.

"There's something here, in the marshes," Waker cried, pushing himself off Oc. The boys face was drained of blood, an unnerving look bestowed upon his features. Oc stood, wiping the dirt from himself as he looked sidelong at the fidgeting boy.

"What're you going on about?" Oc demanded, resting his hands on the boys shoulders.

"It was like...a giant serpent. At first I didn't know what it was, and then it turned around and its eyes...they were like crystal balls, images flashing in them, horrible images that petrified me-enabling me to move at first..." While the boy spoke, Cloud had turned to Twili, one of his eyebrows raised, as if to say the boy was mad.

"Well, just stay with us." Was all Oc replied as if he, too, was thinking the boy was mad. Waker complied as he walked behind Oc, the older man with his sword in his hands.

The marsh was silent, no bugs made noise, no birds chirped, not even the slightest noise from frogs in the dampness of the grass. The wind blew, causing the tall grass to move slightly, making a soft rustling noise that filled the air around them. The four heroes had managed fine trudging through the grass, but as Twili brought up the end of the group, he couldn't help but feel they were being followed. The eerie feeling would sneak up on him, the tiny hairs on the back of his neck prickling.

Twili turned suddenly, and swore he saw something in the grass behind him move. He turned on his heels, picking up his pace to catch up with Cloud.

"Something-or someone- is following us." The darker man said, causing the other two look over Twili's shoulder. Twili saw how the blue eye's scanned the grass, and then fall back on his face.

"I've been getting that feeling for a while now." Cloud said, his voice low.

"What're you turds doing, let's get out of here." Waker's whining voice came up ahead. Twili looked past Cloud, his eyes landing on the boy.

"What? We are chosen by the Gods, no need to be spooked." Twili replied in his deep voice, his tone somewhat mocking as he repeated what Waker had said earlier.

"You didn't see it!" The small boy replied, the anger evident in his voice as he marched toward the darker blonde, Twili. Oc sighed impatiently as he dropped his shoulders and followed behind Waker as he marched forward.

"I'm certainly not afraid of a snake," Twili barked as Waker stood in front of him, the boy's head barely reaching the taller man's chest. It was evident that Waker had a short temper, as his face grew red, and his eyebrows knitted together.

"You didn't see it's eyes, the way-"

"How do we know you're not just mad? A giant snake? I think we'd of seen it by now, Waker." Twili snapped, cutting Waker off.

"Okay, calm down. Let's just keep moving." Oc interfered, standing next to the two bickering heroes. Cloud had heard something in the middle of this outbreak and had turned to investigate, and what he saw froze him where he stood.

"This is ridiculous! I know what I saw!" Waker whiled, getting impatient.

"Then where is it? We've been walking for hours and haven't heard-nor saw anything!" The dark male was nothing but unconvinced.

"Guys, c'mon let's just keep moving." Oc would chime in, neither bickering hero paying him an attention.

"Guys," Cloud would mutter, but the three didn't hear him. He was petrified-frozen where he stood.

"Maybe if we keep moving we'll see the snake!" Twili sarcastically said, waving his hands out in front of him.

"It is real! I SAW IT."

"Stop fighting let's keep moving."

"Guys," Cloud said this time louder, causing the three to look in his direction. Crystal eyes stared at them, big, clear orbs staring into their very souls. Waker was the only one to close his eyes, the other three were trapped, memorized by the serpent.

"Look away from it's eyes." Waker demanded the others, to which they obliged. As the three fell free from the serpents eyes, the giant snake let out a blood piercing shriek, causing the heroes to cover their ears. No sooner than the serpent shrieked, it charged at them, it's heavy body slithering it's way toward them at lighting speed.

Twili rolled to the side, landing next to Oc in a crouched position, and had just enough time to reach behind him and grab his bow and an arrow, before the serpent turned once more, facing them.

Twili notched the arrow, and aimed toward the serpents eye, but was once again taken under the spell of the clear orbs. He froze, arrow notched and aimed, but the arrow never left the bow. Oc saw the darker blonde fidget, whatever he was seeing in those eyes of the snake was shaking him up. This method wasn't going to work.

The serpent charged again, but Twili stood still, his body frozen. Oc took off, and in the nick of time, slammed into Twili, knocking him off his feet and landing the both of them to safety as the serpent thrashed behind them.

Waker was there, sword in hand, charging after the serpent. Cloud and Oc watched as Waker chased the serpent, not even close to catching it as it slithered onward.

"That'll never work," Cloud said, looking at Oc, shaking his head. "we need to somehow take it's eyes out without it looking at us." A sudden cry from Waker caused the two to turn their heads in his direction, as Waker impatiently pulled a bomb out of his pouch and threw it in the direction of the serpent. The bomb slipped from his hands and flew only a meter in front of him, causing the boy to frantically run away.

The bomb went off, causing smoke to blow in the wind, and the serpent to freeze. Oc looked at Cloud, an idea forming in both their minds. Oc shook Twili that lay in his lap, and the darker blonde jerked into conscious.

"The serpent doesn't like smoke- it stuns it! I want you to fire an arrow at its eyes while me and Cloud stun it with bombs." Oc said excitedly, pushing Twili off him and standing. "Ready?" Cloud and Oc ran forward with Waker, pulling bombs out of their pouches. Twili barely had time to recover as he once again notched an arrow and took off after the three heroes. He stood behind them, arrow at the ready.

The bombs went off, causing smoke to fill the air. Twili could still make out the crystal eyes, and released the arrow. He could hear the crystal eye break, the shattering of it as it fell to the ground. He didn't waste any time as he reached back and notched another arrow, aimed, and released, and upon hearing the shatter, knew he hit home.

The serpents head crashed to the ground, it's head thrashing about as blood poured out of it's eye sockets. Waker and Cloud ran forward, swords in hands, as they brought the blade down through the serpents head. It lay still, and all was quiet once more. Waker turned, facing Twili, a gleam in his eyes.

"I TOLD YOU I SAW IT!" The boy bellowed, pulling his sword from the serpents head. Twili was smug and was about to respond when something moving in the grass caught his eye.

He notched another arrow, and aimed, when suddenly a woman walked out, followed by a man and a girl.

"Are you here to save our village?" The woman asked in a soft, meek voice.


End file.
